pmmm_x_yuyuyufandomcom-20200215-history
Inubouzaki Fu
Inubouzaki Fu (犬吠埼 風 Inubōzaki Fū?)is one of the main protagonists in Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Yuki Yuna is a Hero.she first encounters Mami Tomoe in the episode When Worlds Collide. Background The leader of the Brave Hero Club. She doesn’t bother with trivial issues, but she sees the big picture and inspires the others to follow her like a big sister. She loves her little sister, Itsuki very much. She is good at cooking and housekeeping, and loves eating.1 Fu has light green eyes and long, wavy, blond hair. Her bangs fall to her chin and are divided into two curled strands. The rest of her hair is tied into low pigtails with black scrunchies. She primarily wears her school uniform, a short creamy white dress with a gray rim line, a white sailor collar, and a red bow. The collar has grey stripes, which are cross-shaped on the left side, and is W shaped in the back. She wears a gray cardigan over her dress and white thigh-high socks with a grey stripe at the top. She also wears grey loafers and a black choker necklace with a small pink flower on one side. In her Hero form, Fu's hair color changes to a brighter shade of yellow and her pigtails become braided. Her braids are fastened with a gold band at the top. At the bottom, her hair disappears into thicker gold bands decorated with large yellow flowers and held in place with dark green ribbons. She wears a white leotard with long white sleeves decorated with criss-crossed green ribbons at the cuff. Over the leotard is a yellow panel dress with green piping, the hem of which is cut into four petal-like shapes and is miniskirt length in the front. Green spear-shaped stripes rise from the point of each 'petal.' She has a wide, draped collar, which is white with yellow stripes and M-shaped in the back. The stripes on the left side of the collar are cross-shaped, matching her school uniform. The collar parts in the front where a yellow flower pin holds a gold tie in place. A white ribbon hangs from her left shoulder. Her Hero outfit is a yellow dress with green accents on them. Her white thigh-high boots are V-shaped at the top, are accented by a wide green stripe along the edge, and have yellow and green ankle guards. Green ribbons connect the boots to her leotard. Her Mankai gauge, which resembles the Cinquefoil flower, appears in the place where the ribbon connects to her boot, on her left thigh. Fu has an outgoing and bold personality, often making her friends laugh and being responsible for lightening up situations. However, she can also be very mature and responsible, especially when it comes to taking care of her sister Itsuki. She cares deeply for her friends and for her sister, and as the leader of the Hero Club, she often places the blame on herself whenever something goes wrong. Abilities Fu's first fairy, Inugami, allows her to wield a large greatsword. The size of her blade allows her to use it as a shield just as often as a sword. She can also use Inugami's power to increase her sword's size and attack a wide area. Fu's second fairy, Kamaitachi, allows her to throw multiple knives at distance, as demonstrated in Episode 8. These knives appear to be able to immobilize targets that they hit. Fu's Mankai form vastly increases the size of her sword and gives her incredible strength. However, as a price for using her Mankai in Episode 5, she loses the use of her left eye. In Episode 12, she is also shown to have lost the use of her left ear as a result of using Mankai in the final battle against the Vertex. Fairies * Inugami（犬神） ** A blue-green dog spirit with a serious expression. Inugami has an obedient personality and eats out of a dog food bowl. * Kamaitachi（鎌鼬） ** A brown and white sickle-weasel. Compared to Inugami, Kamaitachi is said to be a troublemaker